


before the sun sets

by royalvoeu



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, and a heartbroken!sejun actually, aspiring photographer!sik, meet cute kind of situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalvoeu/pseuds/royalvoeu
Summary: Sejun went out for a breath of fresh air but promptly caught feelings instead.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	before the sun sets

The town’s garden was, of course, a little bit more crowded than usual days. It was Saturday. Sejun knew he couldn’t blame any families or groups of people around him for being where he was right now out of all days, because it was once again Saturday, _after all._

Not that he minded.

It was close to five in the afternoon. The last bit of sunshine bled through the air and the spring wind rustled through the branches playfully, shaking the leaves and making sounds that Sejun could only describe as serene if not peaceful.

It felt like a very much needed a breath of fresh air, especially after holing himself up two weeks straight in his own apartment—for reasons that he would rather not say why—and only listened to random songs he put on shuffle from his playlist or the mundane noises he made throughout his usual chores.

Sejun almost forgot someone _promised_ to meet him there almost one hour and a half ago.

“ _Shit._ ”

He fished his phone out of his coat’s pocket, ignoring a curious glance from his right side because apparently it didn’t occur to him to curse a little bit more quietly when in public.

Pressing the dial button, Sejun put his phone to his ear impatiently.

It rang for a long stretch of seconds much to Sejun’s displeasure. He was already considering to end the line to call again when his screen suddenly changed.

“Where are you right now, punk?”

The other line stayed silent for a good three seconds before a loud rustling sound followed with what seemed like a thudding sound of heavy object falling from certain height came to Sejun’s ear.

“ _Hyung! Shit, I’m sorry!”_

Sejun sighed at that. He knew it would turn out to be like this.

“ _I’m sorry, really. I overslept. I only slept at 9 in the morning. I swear I turned on my alarms but—oh, my clock died—hyung!”_

“Hanse.”

_“Have you waited long? I’m getting out of my bed right now if you could give me thirty minutes that would be great—shit, who the fuck left my shoes here?”_

“Hey, listen to me—”

“ _Thirty minutes! I’ll be there soon!_ ”

And with another loud bang from whatever Hanse just did to himself out there, the line died. Sejun stared dumbfoundedly at the black screen reflecting his own face and sighed.

That was Hanse.

A good friend of Sejun who promised to meet him at the town’s garden at 4. He was _eager_ to drag Sejun out of his apartment with an excuse of wanting to do a little photo-hunting session and a promise to treat him dinner at a close friend’s friend’s place (the relationship was kind of complicated to explain).

Sejun knew Hanse almost like the back of his own hand, and him being late for this appointment was nothing surprising for him.

(Although the story would be different if Sejun wasn’t in an okay mood.)

_Click._

Sejun put his phone back on his coat’s pocket, feeling slightly thankful of Hanse for being late because the sun has just started to set, coloring the sky in a red and pink hues, something he just realized he had missed after weeks of seeing only the ivory of his apartment’s walls.

Maybe Hanse was right. He needed to get out to process what happened three weeks ago and get over it already.

He needed to accept that some things were meant to not last forever.

_Click._

It wasn’t like heartbreak like _that_ was Sejun’s first time. It wasn’t like Sejun knew this wouldn’t go away anytime because it would, it always would, and he would feel whole again.

But maybe because it once felt like it would mean to be the last that Sejun ended up feeling this way. A week of wondering what could have been done. Another week of pondering how to get things back the way they used to be. And another week of finally learning that his heart has been broken and it was the time for him to learn to let go again.

_Click._

“Excuse me,”

It was with an exasperated sigh and annoyed look that Sejun turned to face someone behind him. The act caught that someone off guard, the widening of his eyes obviously reflecting how he didn’t expect Sejun to turn around.

_Who wouldn’t turn around after hearing continuous and never seem to end camera’s shutter sounds like that? Even a slow person would know he was suddenly someone’s object to capture._

“Please correct me if I’m wrong but were you taking pictures of me?”

The tall man before him lowered his shooting-ready camera and fidgeted uneasily at that question. He looked not much younger or older than Sejun, with raven hair parted in a comma and earrings on both of his ears. He was holding a camera—Nikon? Canon? Sejun knew almost nothing about cameras—and instead of answering Sejun’s question, the man busied himself to dig into his duffle bag on his shoulder.

“I’m terribly sorry.”

He said that quickly, coming closer to Sejun with one hand holding his own phone outstretched.

“I should’ve asked for a permission but honestly, as selfish as this might sound, it would somehow ruin the vibe I’m looking for.”

That made the corner of Sejun’s lips drooped in an obvious frown.

“Oh. But I promise I didn’t mean any harm. I’m, uh, this.” The man walked closer, half-shoving his phone to Sejun’s face.

The screen showed an Instagram profile of his, s_sikisiki, with yellowing sky as a display picture and a label ‘Photographer’ underneath his name.

Kang Seungsik.

“I’m an aspiring photographer,” Seungsik said. “I only have thirty thousand followers as for now, and I’m still slowly building my portfolio. I was in the middle of an impromptu hunting session when I saw you facing the sunset. I thought you looked pretty so I… instinctively pressed the shutter.”

_Oh?_

Sejun looked up to meet Seungsik’s eyes, who then realized what he just _said_.

The high of Seungsik’s cheeks turned scarlet without a warning, and his eyes widened again as he tried his best to say something to ease the sudden awkward atmosphere surrounding them. But his efforts were to no avail, he ended up looking like a confused Shiba with his mouth hanging open slightly. 

“Uh… Thanks?” Sejun offered.

“You’re welcome.”

The answer came too quickly and Sejun found the tip of Seungsik’s ears reddened as well.

_Oh. He’s adorable._

Sejun found himself relaxing now. “Can I see the photos?”

“Of course. Sure. But I should warn you not to set your hopes too high…”

“But you said I was pretty?”

“Point taken,” Seungsik’s chuckle sounded a lot more at ease now, although it was apparent that it was still a sheepish smile he was wearing.

Sejun watched as the aspiring photographer got closer, showing him his camera LCD that now stopped at a photo of him facing the sunset.

The violet and the pink of the sky looked more vibrant and clearer in the photo, a small group of clouds hovering near the sun shyly bidding its goodbye to this part of the world. Sejun’s figure looked more like a silhouette, half of his face hidden in the shades, but even Sejun himself could see the faraway look on his eyes.

It was a pretty photo.

“It’ll look much better after being processed.” Seungsik hummed a little, pressing another button to show Sejun more of the photos he took of him.

_All equally pretty._

Sejun knew nothing about photography but if he could describe Seungsik’s photos of him, he would say they were all _genuine._

He felt like he was stripped bare and forced to be honest in those photos. Anyone could probably tell he was wearing a huge sign of _heartbroken_ above his head.

Was he really that obvious?

“Why did you choose to take these?” Sejun could hear his own voice, it was timid and somewhat bashful.

It took the photographer a few seconds to answer. Seungsik’s eyes crinkled into crescent shapes when Sejun looked at him, and he, answered, “Simply because you look good?”

Somehow, _somehow,_ Sejun felt like the ground underneath his feet just split open and he has just been thrown into the most clichéd romantic comedy film ever, because he was suddenly aware of the tiny distance between him and the _handsome, extremely handsome_ stranger and his heart stammered a little when he took in the fondness in Seungsik’s eyes when he looked at him. 

“I need to get your permission, actually. If you don’t like having your pictures taken, especially as my portfolio, I could actually delete them.”

“No.”

Sejun blinked, realizing with a stomach-twist of embarrassment that he answered that a little bit too quickly.

“No?”

“I mean… I’m okay with getting my pictures taken. You kind of made me look better there and just like you said, no harm has been done, so… No worries.” Sejun sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “But can I perhaps get the digital files, later? So I can use it as a profile picture or, something.”

Seungsik’s eyebrow raised in what seemed like a surprise, and it almost discouraged Sejun, had it not been accompanied with a cheeky Shiba-like grin. (Sejun realized he needed to stop thinking of Shiba when he saw Seungsik.) (But was it even possible?)

“Sure. Do you mind leaving your e-mail for me?”

It took a little bit more than two minutes before Sejun found himself typing his contact number and e-mail straight to Seungsik’s phone, another two minutes before he realized he hasn’t really told Seungsik his own name (to which they laughed together), and another three minutes before Seungsik remembered he needed to be somewhere else where his client has been waiting.

(And, actually, three days for Sejun to sort his mind and text Seungsik asking if he could get the files _in person_.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to write for this pair for so long and! i finally did it! i hope you like this :) feel free to yell at me <3


End file.
